


YD: The Best Intentions Pave The Way

by LadyBlackwings



Series: We Should Have Talked [1]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Arguing, Couple, Dating, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father and daughter, Light Angst, Sibling, Sister - Freeform, Sisters, argument, boyfriend - Freeform, fight, never say calm down, pair, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might has been with Iron Maiden for long enough that everyone just calls them dating. While they have cuddled together, fallen asleep together, and finally gotten comfortable walking arm in arm they have never kissed. All Might really wants that first kiss; but Vampi confronts him about it before Iron Maiden does.





	YD: The Best Intentions Pave The Way

It was supposed to be funny and it was, the first time. Vampi gave All Might the ‘balloon idea’ after catching him biting his lips every time he thought of Iron Maiden. The concept was simple, blow up a balloon every time he thought of kissing her adopted big sister. It made her chuckle so hard that he might actually use it but she kept a few packets of silver balloons just in case. She teased him with it the first time till he did it; because Iron Maiden was out of town and he got home before she did. He almost filled up the living room.

 

The second time was as a nervous relief, for both of them. Iron Maiden was hurt badly enough in a fight to be sleeping on icepacks and resting while the pain relievers worked. In order to let her rest and keep All Might busy Vampi suggested the idea again. This time though he did almost hug a few of them after seeing a sea silver. Iron Maiden did wake up though and wonder why the living room was full of balloons again before All Might carried her back to bed.

 

The third time is when he gave up. The third time is when things began to fall apart.

 

He cradled the balloon in hands. His fingers began lightly pressing on it as Vampi leaned over to look at him. “Do you think it is ever going to happen? It has already been months Vampi. I tried encouraging the idea but,” All Might sighed. He glanced up at Vampi for a moment. He looked back at the silver item in his hands. He did not even notice his lips twitched. “I don’t think she wants to be with me like that,” All Might sounded as though he was giving a concussion speech.

 

Vampi felt something inside her chest twist at not only the thought but his tone; and especially the lose of his smile. It was as if every last bit of hope was exhaled. “No! No! No!” Vampi repeated almost screaming as she ran off. She came back with something in her arms, she pulled All Might to the table, and poured everything out. “We have to be able to do something! You two belong together!” Vampi cheered.

 

All Might did the only thing he could manage at the moment, blink. “Um, what’s with all this?”

 

Vampi maneuvered one of All Might’s hands up. “They’re puppets. We are going to figure this out!” Vampi declared as she put an Iron Maiden puppet on All Might’s fingers. Her lip pouted at the sheer size difference of his hand. All Might almost chuckled at it as Vampi slipped her entire hand in the larger All Might puppet. Vampi kissed the puppets together.

 

All Might covered his face. “Why do you even have these?” he wondered while trying to deny the blush.

 

“I buy a lot of stuff that pairs you two together. This maker was really nice,” Vampi said as flexed the puppet All Might’s arm.

 

‘People are making stuff of us? How much stuff does she have?’ All Might wondered. He saw the puppet flex and could not hold back the snort. His head dove in his arms on the table. “Do you think this will work?” All Might almost muttered after finally lifting his head.

 

“Of course! We’ll figure out what’s blocking you and sis from moving forward together!” Vampi began with her own large smile. “And lovin’ on each other!” she declared as her puppet hugged the other.

 

All Might snorted again. His eye glanced over at the puppets; he did not notice how long he was staring or how his smile was returning with much softer edges. “All right. Let’s do this!” All Might finally agreed.

 

“That’s an awful idea.”

 

Both of them almost leapt out of their seats as their heads spun around. Mr. Siller was standing behind them holding his mug of something. He took a sip as the two recovered from his presence. ‘How is everyone in house so quiet? Most of them are covered in tons of METAL hair,’ All Might wondered as he tried to get his heart back in to his chest.

 

“What do you mean? It is VERY important to figure out what is happening,” Vampi protested.

 

“Aye. But dis ain’t de way to do it and it’ll only end bad for ya if ya continue,” Mr. Siller said before walking back down the hall to his room.

 

“Well that was weird,” Vampi broke the silence. “Anyway back to work!”

 

~~

Iron Maiden finally made it home. It was a long day and slightly rough night. All of her ached as she walked through the back door. She flung her boots over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall. Sounds of two toned laughter came from the living room. ‘All Might is here?’ Iron Maiden thought as she recognized one of the sounds while her feet moved faster. Another laugh happened. ‘He’s with Vampi again. I should not disturb them,’ Iron Maiden thought as she reached for her door knob. Suddenly fake kissing noises came down the hall. “What the?” slipped out of her mouth as she changed directions.

 

“And you just pick her up in your big arms, call her beautiful; sis really loves that, and kiss her!” Vampi declared while smashing the puppets together again.

 

‘What?’ was barely the only word Iron Maiden could put together in her mind as she came into the living room. She could not get a word out as she saw Vampi and All Might’s backs, a room with a floor covered in silver balloons again, and Vampi holding up two puppets? Of her, Iron Maiden, and All Might; and she had them kissing?!

 

“Do you really think it would be that easy?” All Might said.

 

“Yeah! You two really over think things,” Vampi playfully bantered.

 

“Easy? Really?!” Iron Maiden growled from the hallway entrance.

 

Vampi and All Might shot to their feet. “Sis!” Vampi shouted. She quickly noticed she still had the puppets in her hands. They were tossed on the table behind her quickly. “Um.. How much did you hear?” Vampi wondered.

 

All Might did not need to ask. He felt the rage radiating from Iron Maiden already. Her hair was beginning to move, her fingers were twitching, and he could swear he saw a low aura developing from her. He was not ready for the look in her eyes, a mix of water and what he could describe as betrayal.

 

“Long enough. I came home to hear you two laughing again. So, I thought I would just let you guys have another fun bonding night together but I hear kissing noises, you suggesting fake flattery so he can force himself on me? Is this what you two have been doing all those times together?” Iron Maiden barely mixed anger in crying questions.

 

“No sis! Its not like that,” Vampi began.

 

“It really isn’t Iron. We have been talking about you sure, but not like that,” All Might tried to help.

 

“Right! Nothing bad, sis,” Vampi tried to keep going.

 

“Nothing bad?  Just pick her up and kiss her?” Iron Maiden scoffed. She looked around the room. “Have you been talking.. plotting to do things to me every time you’ve had these balloons? Is that what I’ve been walking in on each time? You two plotting against me.. Like I’m the enemy,” Iron Maiden ranted as she took her boots in her hand. Her shoulders came up as she actually began to make fists.

 

“Sis. We didn’t mean anything by it,” Vampi said while she tried to move forward. Vampi might be the one with a fear aura but there was a reason people never wanted to see ‘a Maiden’s Rage’.  “Just calm down,” slipped out of Vampi’s mouth.

 

Iron Maiden’s eyes shot straight through both of them. “No,” she stated. The front door flew open. “I will not _Calm Down_ when two of the people I trusted most have been plotting together to assault me, in my own house!” Iron Maiden screamed.

 

All Might stepped in front of Vampi. “It really is not like that. That was not our intent, I promise. Just,” All Might began as he walked toward Iron Maiden. Something pushed him back. He could not see anything.

 

“Don’t you come near me,” Iron Maiden declared as she locked eyes with All Might. He saw that her nose was already turning pink and her eyes were puffing. “Ever again,” dripped with hostility before she vanished. A door slamming was the only signed that she left.

 

All Might’s shoulders drop as he realized she moved so fast he could barely see it. Also, that her words were while being spoken in pain were very honest. He was not the only one to notice as he caught Vampi beginning to shake. “Vampi?” All Might said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

 

Vampi stayed still for a moment, frozen like a deer. All Might put his hands on both her shoulders, almost eclipsing her. Finally she looked at him letting all her worry out in a matter of moments. She began crying, wrapped her arms around what she could of All Might, and began rubbing her head against him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen,” Vampi repeated.

 

All Might cradled her. “I know, I know,” All Might repeated for a few minutes. ‘How did all of this go so wrong so fast?’ All Might wondered as he held his crying friend.

 

It felt like it took forever but All Might did not want to rush Vampi. When she was finished crying though he felt like he needed to check in on Iron Maiden. The two girls were different. Vampi needed support at that moment but Iron Maiden needed a little space; a moment to herself especially since he had never seen her act that way before. Sure she had upset before but she never lashed out like that. Every urge in him was to help her fix whatever upset her. But also clear the air of what Vampi and he were really trying to do. He needed to at least save the sisters’ relationship.

 

All Might finally found Iron Maiden, on the rooftop she usually does surveillance from. “Grizel,” All Might began. She glared so coldly over her shoulder that he felt ice run down his back. “Iron,” All Might corrected. He took a few steps closer. Small bits of roof shingles and debris flew up in front of him.

 

“I said don’t come near me,” Iron Maiden growled as her hair began forming whips of tail behind her.

 

“All right. I won’t,” All Might agreed with his hands up. Slowly his hands returned to his sides as he watched the movement of her hair. “But I would like to say something, if that is all right,” All Might tried to ask but it came out more forcefully than he intended. He knew it but the one glare over her shoulder confirmed it. “Please. If not for my sake for Vampi’s,” All Might suggested in the tone he meant to use a moment ago. Iron Maiden turned away from him but her hair relaxed slightly.

 

All Might released his breath. ‘Thank goodness,’ he thought. He took a minute and a few more breathes. She did not make a noise the entire time he gathered his thoughts. “Ok here it is. A while ago, before the first time you saw all the silver balloons, Vampi saw me fidgeting, did one of those things were she does not let it go till finds out is going on, and found out that I wanted to kiss you,” All Might confessed with one eye closed. He saw that her hair stopped moving entirely. “That’s what they were. Each time was us working through how I should go about.. trying to kiss you,” All Might trailed off in his explanation. All the confidence he had coming in, the burning desire to explain and confess what was happening was gone. For the first time in a long time All Might was feeling something he could not put his finger on; and each moment she took to respond only made it worse. 

 

“So,” Iron Maiden finally began to speak.  “You went to someone else about our relationship? All this time,” Iron Maiden clarified as she glanced over her shoulder. When she saw All Might twitch and slightly nod in place she scoffed. “And to think I was hoping you two were bonding because you were becoming family,” Iron Maiden said as she wiped her face. She took a sharp breath. “That I was getting a bit jealous of how you two are able to laugh together so much,” Iron Maiden as her arms wrapped about her stomach. “To think it was me causing that laughter. It must have been hilarious,” she sniped.

 

“No Iron,” All Might began. Iron Maiden’s hair whipped causing a large crack to stop him from moving closer. Though it did not stop his view; her nose was leaking and red, her eyes had already left stains despite how much rage they showed, and her lips trembled as though she was about to threw up. “Oh Iron.”

 

“But no; just like everyone else you two were talking about _us_. Like every person in this city, every gossip rag, and everyone who likes to call themselves hero fans. None of them care what we’re actually doing. How either of us actually feels for the other! So I guess why should you two!” Iron Maiden ended on a shout.

 

‘Feels?’ All Might caught the word she wiped her face on. 

 

“But no instead of either of you coming to me, asking how I felt, you two plotted together like it was some sort of mission? She could never keep a secret before but she hides this from me? You started going to her when you finally visited..,” Iron Maiden began losing steam as she recalled that in the limited time All Might gets to spend in Devil’s Dock he was spending more and more with Vampi. “Always to her.” Iron Maiden wiped her face. “Guess you needed a new partner to team up with if you wanted to defeat the big boss, eh?” Iron Maiden flatly said.

 

All Might swallowed at the sight before him. All the rage, anger, or hatred was gone in Iron Maiden’s eyes. Even her body sagged slightly. The only thing left in her now was despair. All Might caught that she mentioned her emotions. “What about your feelings Iron? You were feeling something more before all this happened?” All Might wondered aloud trying to get back to anything that could spark her again.

 

“Why bother now?”

 

“Because I need to know.”

 

Iron Maiden turned away from him. Her body was moving but she was not saying anything. All Might took a step sideways to try and see. A motion caught his attention causing his hand to shot up. He looked down to see her phone in his hand. When he flipped it over he saw that it was open to her search history. His finger begins to scrolls down it. ‘What is all this?’ All Might began wondering. Different news or article pages were indicated. He began scrolling through the titles:

 

How to kiss a partner significantly taller than you

How to make relationships with extreme height/build differences work

Making long distance relationships last

How to show your lover affection when you can’t kiss you partner

 

 His mind began racing when a conversion came back; ‘I’m so bad I had to look things up. Even a counselor gave up on me,’ All Might finally remembered her saying. He looked at the dates and the earliest one was long before Vampi gave him the balloons. There were more and more searches each time around his visits. ‘She’s been trying so hard,’ All Might began thinking as he cradled the phone. ‘The only way she knows,’ he thought as he realized she was trying different things actions on the lists. His shoulders dropped as he realized all she had been doing this time to make him feel comfortable, welcomed in her life, and loved even when he was far away. She always had trouble doing things the ‘traditional’ way but that did not mean she was not trying. He failed to realize.. he failed to hear her declarations all while trying to force his. His chest tightened. He tried to press her phone against his chest to ease the pain but that was not what he needed. He tried to look at Iron Maiden. Her back was turned toward him. His hand began to reach for her but she took a step forward, further away from him. Even her hair pulled away him.  

 

Her phone chimes in his hand as a call comes in. It was ripped his hand and went flying back to Iron Maiden who turned away after catching it. “What?” was the last word All Might heard her say the entire night. She did not speak to him as he tried to shadow her on the rescue calls.

 

When the pair went home she stormed directly to her bedroom locking it as All Might caught up. His hand went over the handle. It would be simple, easy, barely require a thought to rip the door off its hinges. His forehead thumped against the door as he brought his hand back. “Grizel,” almost came out like a low growl. A small sound caught his attention. Deep sharp breathes that were shaky as though.. someone was trying not to cry on the other side of the door. All Might’s shoulders dropped as something in his chest sunk faster than a stone. His knees gave way. His hand reached for the door again. “Grizel,” slipped out dripping with his pain.

 

Vampi covered her mouth as she could not believe the sight before her. She watched from her bedroom door. No one moved that night. It was the first time in the months of sleeping in the Siller house that everyone spent the night alone.

 

The next morning Mr. Siller collected All Might from the hallway and sent him to the train station with Vampi. There was no sign of Grizel. Mr. Siller gave his send off at the front door stating that he would take care of his daughter. Vampi held it in the entire way to the station. She wanted to stay strong for All Might but when she heard him use the word goodbye it broke her control. She collapsed crying on the platform. All Might wrapped her in his arms for as long as he could but he had to let go eventually. She hugged him tightly before he kissed the top of her head then he boarded the train. Vampi watched the train carrying the person she hoped to become her brother vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> The YD is for Younger Days. So this was before the first fight with All for One. Also I'm not good at writing fights, verbal or physical. >< Hopefully this was ok! A great deal of problems happen when you get half a conversion and make assumptions. This also referenced a couple other fics I wrote but 'Different Delivery' was the direct quote.


End file.
